Izuku's Hero Journey
by Termin
Summary: Izuku was told that he couldn't be a hero, but a bald old man offered to train him. What would Izuku do with absolute power? Prepare your handkerchiefs for happy and sad moments.
1. Pilot

**Disclaimer: I don't own any rights to the My Hero Academia series and to the One Punch Man series.**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_"Flasback talking"_

* * *

"Sorry kid. I don't think a Quirkless person can become a hero."

'What?' Izuku could only open his mouth in disbelief.

"If you want to help people, then become a policeman, they get ridiculed for getting villains delivered to their doorstep, but it's a fine job. Now I need to go." All Might said harshly before jumping again.

"Heh. Haha ha ha..." Izuku could only laugh weakly before tears fell out of his eyes.

_"If you want a quirk so badly, then take a swan dive off a roof!"_ "Huh. Why not?" Izuku decided.

As he went toward the edge of the roof and took off his shoes, he heard a voice.

"You know, if you're planning to jump, there are taller buildings."

Izuku looked to where the voice came from, and saw a bald old man eating food from his bento. He was so surprised, that he momentarily got out of his depression state.

"O-Oh my gosh! I didn't see you there! I-I'm so so sorry. Please forgive me! Did you figure out what I was going to do? Wait no, anyone could have figured it out. I was standing on the edge of the building so..." Izuku rambled on, forgetting about the old man.

"Hey. Stop muttering. It's annoying." the bald old man said in an irritated tone.

"O-oh r-right... sorry." Izuku said before becoming sad again.

"I'm Saitama, what's your name?" Saitama asked.

"I'm Izuku Midoriya." Izuku said softly.

"Doesn't Midoriya mean green? Well before I get off topic, why did you want to... ya know jump?" the old man asked lazily.

"I'm Quirkless." the green haired boy mumbled while trembling.

"So what? Back in my day, no one had them 'Quirks' so lighthen up won't ya?" the bald man said attempting to cheer Izuku up.

"Back in your day? Quirks came out almost 1000 years ago, how could no one have had a quirk back in your time?" Izuku said flabbergasted.

'He must be senile. Saitama-san does look pretty old.' Izuku thought.

"I've been around longer than you think," Saitama began again taking a bite from his lunch with his chopsticks, "so tell me what's wrong with being Quirkless?" Saitama barely said while chewing at his sushi and rice.

'I see, he's just trying to cheer me up and keep me from jumping. I can't blame him, I would do it too if our roles were reversed.' Izuku thought.

"I get ridiculed by my classmates every day. My best friend became my biggest bully and told me to die today. I don't deserve to live anymore..." Izuku began to cry.

"I see, well..." but just as Saitama spoke, he accidentally dropped his sushi, "Oops." and started to run down the building at a fast pace without damaging it and caught the sushi with his chopsticks, then ran back up without damaging it again.

"Phew, safe." Saitama sighed, relieved and sat down.

"Huh?!" Izuku just shrieked and slipped off the edge and flailed wildly.

Saitama caught Izuku using his chopsticks.

'Well at least I put the sushi in my mouth. Unlike the last time...' Saitama thought, remembering what happened.

As he put Izuku down, the green haired boy could only stare at the old man in shock, before screaming and running for the stairs.

'Uh oh. I better follow him in case he hurts himself or others.' Saitama thought, 'but lemme just finish my bento.'

* * *

Izuku rushed out of the building at a surprisingly fast rate when you know that he has no shoes, and ran to an unknown location making other people move out of his way.

'The old man had a speed quirk? A powerful one at that. Now that I think about it, where am I?'

Izuku began to look around and saw Katsuki being strangled by the same villain that All Might caught and put in the bottle.

'Oh my goodness! This is all my fault! If I didn't latch onto All Might, then Kacchan wouldn't be fighting for his life right now... I'm so useless'

He heard whispers from the crowd.

"Psst. Hey, isn't that the villain that All Might was chasing?

"Yeah, where is he?"

"I guess not all heroes are perfect, huh?"

As he heard comments from the crowd, he saw All Might's skeletal figure, just looking down at the ground and clenching his fist.

'Oh no! He had a limit! I forgot! This is really all my fault! What about the other heroes?' Izuku thought frantically.

All the other heroes in the area didn't have a good quirk for the situation or were busy with the flames.

Izuku, crestfallen, just slumped down on

the ground and cried. He looked up and saw Katsuki with frightened eyes.

"Ack!" the villain cried out as he saw a backpack thrown at him.

Izuku just madly rushed out and clawed at the sludge to free Katsuki before All Might, inspired by Izuku, rushed out and punched the Sludge Villain, making the crowd cheer.

After that, Izuku was berated while Katsuki was praised for his quirk. Izuku, who was sent home, decided to abandon his quest for ending his life. However, before he went home, he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Ahhh!" he screamed.

"Izuku you forgot your shoes." Saitama deadpanned before giving both of them to Izuku.

At that moment, Izuku lost the adrenalin in his body, and his feet started to hurt.

"Owww!" he said and just fell on his butt.

"Kid, I watched the whole performance. Despite not having a quirk, you rushed in there to help. I've decided to be your personal trainer." Saitama said.

Izuku, now completely out of his depression state, ignored his current pain and practically gushed, "Oh my goodness! Thank you so much!"

"First though, you gotta get home. I'll come by to train you tomorrow. Since you can't get home right now..." Saitama scooped Izuku up by his arms and jumped to the rooftop of a building.

"Ahhhhhh!" Izuku screamed again.

"Can you see your house from here?" the bald man asked.

While he was surprised, Izuku still answered, "Yes it's right there," and pointed to his house.

"Ok." Saitama said and jumped to that direction while Izuku screamed once again.

* * *

Meanwhile, both Katsuki and All Might were looking for Izuku and thinking, 'Where is he?'

* * *

**A/N: Whew****, this chapter is long. I really wanted to show the bald cinnamon roll, so here we are! I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Please review on how to make the story better! Bye for now!**


	2. Chapter 2: First Training Day

**Disclaimer: I don't own any rights to the My Hero Academia series and the One Punch Man series.**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_"Flashback Talking"_

* * *

Izuku had to go through another day of school, listening to boring teachers, getting bullied by Katsuki and his minions, the usual basically, except...

"Poor Katsuki, he's probably traumatized that a Quirkless shit like you tried to save him. He hasn't said a word all day... well in his place, we'll teach you a lesson!" the guy with the Fingers quirk emphasized the Quirkless part while punching Izuku in the ribs.

Katsuki wasn't bullying Izuku.

He was just sitting at the far corner of the cafeteria solemnly eating his lunch.

"Yeah! Just jump off a rooftop or something already! The whole world would be better off with you gone!" the guy with the Wings quirk decided to kick Izuku's stomach, making Izuku vomit his lunch, then kicked him hard in Izuku's already broken ribs for good measure.

While this was all happening, all the students inside the cafeteria were just watching the scene before them, some laughing, others taking pictures or recording it on their phones for something to post in their group chats.

The teacher supervising half-heartedly yelled at the two bullies to not permanently damage "Mr. Quirkless."

Everyone was looking down on Izuku.

Everyone except Katsuki, who was thinking about what happened yesterday, not knowing about Izuku's plight.

'If he thinks that he can still look down on me, then I'll get stronger so that he won't even think about needing to save me!'

* * *

Izuku, while having serious injuries that needed to be treated right away, could only smile at dismissal time.

'Saitama is going to train me! Oh my, I need to prepare for his visit!'

As he ran towards his house, he ignored the pain registering to his brain as he came home and greeted his mother with more enthusiasm than usual.

"Mom! I'm home!"

"I-Izuku! Are you alright? You look like you spat out blood! What happened in school?!"

"Mom, I'm fine honestly, someone's coming over later, so I'm gonna get dressed and clean!"

Inko could only watch as her only son picked up a broom and dust pan and swept the house.

'At least Izuku's happy, this person must be really important to him. I just hope that he won't get hurt every day...' Inko thought.

As Izuku swept the house, he began to overthink as usual.

'Oh, I'm so happy! Saitama-san is coming over to train me today! What if he won't come? He may have a powerful speed quirk, but he's still old, and old people forget things right? No wait, I shouldn't assume that he would forget. That's rude. I have to ask him at what speeds he can reach to when I can!' He thought out determinedly before he heard the doorbell ring.

"Oh, oh that must be him!" Izuku exclaimed happily before vomitting blood.

Inko was already at the door, ready to greet the person Izuku admired.

"Ah hello, I'm Saitama. I'm here to train Izuku Midoriya. Is he here ma'am?" were the words she heard from the bald old man.

She would have been impressed by his manners... if he was not wearing a silly yellow jumpsuit along with red gloves, and a white cape.

'So this is him? He seems polite, but strangers are dangerous. I need to ask Izuku to make sure...' she thought before an enthusiastic Izuku practically jumped out to hug the man with no fashion sense.

"Saitama-san, you're here!" he practically squealed, "Come in, I'll make you some tea!"

"Ah no thanks, I'm taking you somewhere today." Saitama said in a bored tone.

If you looked at Izuku's face, you would see clear surprise written on his face. On the inside however...

'My work was wasted! He didn't even put a foot inside the house!'

"A-ah is that so? Well bye Mom, I'll see you later!" Izuku waved.

It was at this point that Inko remembered something very important.

"HEY!" she yelled out loud enough for both of the trainer and trainee to hear.

"Yes ma'am?" Saitama attempted to make his voice sound meek.

"Izuku when did you meet this man?"

The green haired child was sweating.

"Y-Yesterday?"

Inko's green eyes seemed to turn into emerald daggers when she glared at Saitama.

"Listen here," she said pointing a knife at Saitama, "I'm going to let you train my son because he trusts you, but," Izuku at this point, was trembling at how angry his mother seemed, "**If he is not back by 7 pm, I will hunt you down myself."**

Saitama struggled to find the right tone for the situation.

"Mom, I promise I'll be home by dinner, so please calm down." Izuku said attempting to defuse the bomb that is his mother.

Inko calmed down a bit and Saitama said while holding Izuku's shoulder, "Bye ma'am, I'll bring him back soon."

Inko was surprised at how fast they disappeared.

* * *

'At what speed did we just travel, and where are we?' thought Izuku as he clutched his chest and vomitted stomach acid and blood.

Saitama, still holding Izuku's shoulder, placed him down gently as Izuku looked around.

Everywhere, he saw trash and abandoned used materials, there was even a truck!

"This is the Dagobah beach. It used to be a public spot, but now..." Saitama gestured to everywhere around him.

"Saitama-san what is your quirk?" Izuku asked eagerly summoning a notebook and pen out of nowhere.

Saitama looked irritated and said, "I don't have one! I just trained!"

Izuku began writing.

**Saitama:**

**Quirk: ****speed related**

**Age: ****Unknown**

"Izukuuuuu!"

The moss haired boy almost ruined his notes out of surprise.

"I told you that you're here to train right? Go on." Saitama said lazily.

'Go... on?' Izuku could only sweatdrop.

"Sensei, how did you train?" Izuku asked.

Saitama's usually laid back looking face turned so serious, it rivaled All Might's look.

**"100 push-ups, 100 sit-ups****, 100 squats, and 10km running every day!"**

'Eh?' Izuku could only stare dumbfoundedly.

**"I ate 3 square meals a day. **A banana in the morning counted as one.** I restrained myself from using the aircon in the summer, and the heater in the winter. That," **he emphasized, **"is how I became as strong as I am now." **he boomed.

Izuku could see it clearly now.

'He's trying to tell me that a Quirkless person can get strong too... Thank you sensei.'

"I understand! I'll train hard to get stronger!"

Saitama had a surprised face for 0.0005 seconds.

'Huh. Never seen anyone who reacted that way when I told them how I train.'

"Izuku, you must know that not everyone can get strong this way. For you, I think you need to experience extreme stress or pain to get to my level. Now haul the trash out of the beach!" Saitama said with his motivate-student face.

"Eh?" Izuku could only look around him as if the trash looked more plentiful and his chest started to feel more cracked.

"All of it?"

* * *

Inko was happily cooking dinner while looking at a timer on the wallthat she saw read:

**2 hours, 59 minutes and 30 seconds remaining.**

* * *

Izuku was panting and could barely breathe because,

"WHO PUTS A TRUCK AS GARBAGE ON A BEACH?!" Izuku came very close to swearing.

Saitama looked on the scene before him. Through sheer effort, Izuku was able to clear 1/1000 part of the trash on the beach. Even if it was the easiest trash to clear, it was still a very good job.

'Maybe he won't be as much of a failure as the last ones...' Saitama thought before he heard a crash.

"Ahh! I can't lift it! It's on top of me!" Izuku's muscles couldn't take anymore pressure before Saitama came and lifted the tire with his index finger and thumb.

"You did good. Nice fight. You better get home though. We'll train here again tomorrow." Saitama comforted Izuku.

"Oh! That's right! Mom's waiting! Thank you very much Saitama sensei!" the moss haired boy said before running off.

'Wait, I forgot,' Izuku remembered, 'my ribs are broken!'

He felt his chest and was surprised.

The bones weren't broken and the pain was gone.

* * *

Inko was packing away her chloroform and handkerchief set, rope, gag, and utensils as torture weapons in her backpack as she looked at the timer that read:

**5 minutes and 0 seconds remaining.**

"Mom! I'm home" Izuku shouted happily.

'Oh he's here!' she thought as she ran out of her room.

"Izuku! How was your training? Are you hurt?" Inko asked worriedly.

"Mom, I'm fine. I just need to rest and eat. What did you do while I was gone?" Izuku asked politely.

"Oh, I was just cooking." Inko smiled sweetly.

* * *

**A/N: ****Please review on how the chapter was and how to make other chapters better. I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Bye for now!**


	3. Chapter 3: Katsuki's Training

**Disclaimer: I don't own any rights to the My Hero Academia series and the One Punch Man series.**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_"Flashback Talking"_

'_Flashback Thinking'_

* * *

Katsuki was busy. When he was not yelling "Die!" to everyone who pissed him off, he was studying research articles about nitroglycerin to improve his quirk. He had just finished theorizing a way to safely explode everything without hurting himself when he heard the familiar screech of:

"GET DOWN HERE BRAT! DINNER'S READY!"

"LEAVE ME ALONE OLD HAG! I'M BUSY!" Katsuki yelled with his well-practiced vocal cords.

"GET OVER HERE, OR I'LL COME UP AND CARRY YOU MYSELF!" Mitsuki yelled even louder like a champ.

Masaru just looked at the clock that read 5:01 pm. Why did Katsuki have to take after his mother?

'Hopefully, he'll just go downstairs without a fit...' Masaru thought wistfully.

Mitsuki had just come down, holding Katsuki by the neck, and threw him onto a chair that spun and miraculously didn't fall, all while the explosive child screamed obsenities.

"I should've known." Masaru sighed.

As he screamed, Mitsuki reached into her bag labeled "For my dear child" and stuffed a bar of soap that she found into his mouth.

"KEEP IT DOWN BRAT! IT'S TIME TO EAT!" Mitsuki hypocritically yelled.

"YOU KEEP IT DOWN!" Katsuki shouted with the soap still in his mouth attempting to surpass his mother.

Masaru had enough. He gave them both a death stare.

**"Hey. Both of you need to stop shouting** **and start eating. You don't want to let the food get cold, do you?"**

Both the mother and son were shivering. One of them was thinking, 'That was sexy, I married the right man.' and the other was thinking, 'I'd never admit it to anyone, but Dad's scary when he's angry. I'll just try the old man's food.'

As both of them put the food in their mouth, they gasped as the meal filled their senses with a rich scent and flavor that only a home-cooked meal could give.

Both Katsuki and Mitsuki filled their loud mouths and stomachs with food until their bellies were full.

"Hmph. The old man's cooking was satisfactory." Katsuki only grunted.

"Be more respectable to your father brat." Mitsuki lectured with no bite.

Masaru could only smile.

* * *

The explosive boy groaned when he saw the test papers, textbooks, and workbooks piled up on his desk. Studying to get into UA is no joke. The best hero school in Japan has a very low acceptance rate. Even a "perfect specimen" such as Katsuki Bakugo would be dizzy just thinking about the amount of studying needed to go there, not including the dangerous hero exams.

Or so other people would think, because the moment the blonde emitted the depressing sound from his mouth, he slapped his forearm and dove right in to his work of making reviewers for every possible subject in the exam.

As Katsuki started excreting dangerous amounts of nitroglycerin from his body while writing furiously on pad paper, Katsuki, the genius whom everyone in his class admired and respected, thought, 'I'll prove to those extras that I'm better than them, even though it's obvious, I'll come out on top in everything!'

Just as he thought that, his phone vibrated, signalling that it was 1 hour after dinner, which meant...

'I'll exercise to get my brain in a pumped up mood' Katsuki thought as he grinned from ear to ear which looked pretty creepy.

His daily workout consisted of 200 push-ups, 200 sit-ups, 200 squats and 20 km of running in that order. Of course, he even put weights on his legs and held dumbbells during his squats to increase his leg and grip strength. He also used the air conditioner in his room and heater in the shower to relax his muscles. Too much stress is bad for anyone, right?

After he just yelled, "I'M GOING OUT!" loud enough for both of his parents to hear and almost broke the door when he closed it.

As Katsuki jogged around Mustafu, he saw people just staring at him and he could hear what some of them were saying.

"Hey, isn't that the kid who got taken hostage?"

"What? Ew, I wouldn't want to be caught in sludge. Poor guy."

"Shh! He's looking!"

Indeed, Katsuki was glaring at all the people who looked at him and he was shaking so uncontrollably, it looked like he was having a seizure. There was even foam coming out of his mouth!

As he jogged faster, he thought angrily, 'When I become the greatest hero, I'll make sure that that sludge incident will be a mere footprint in my legacy!'

As he kept jogging, he noticed that his feet and legs were sweating because they felt wet. Not as much as his upper body, but they were still sweating.

'Hmm, I wonder...' Katsuki pondered the extent of his quirk.

He looked to his right and saw the beach that seemed to have less trash day by day.

'Huh, maybe someone's finally getting rid of all that shitty trash. Not that it matters to me.'

Katsuki continued to jog until he reached his quota for the day.

* * *

**A/N: ****Whew! I always wondered how Masaru could survive in the same household as both his wife and his son, so I tried making him the "words are super effective" disciplinarian.**

**Anyway, the reason why some of the characters' personalities are different from canon like with Inko and Masaru is to give****a bit of humor to the story. As for Saitama, he learned to "read the room" in this fanfiction so to speak, the other things that he did and the rushed elements will be explained in future chapters. No spoilers**.

**I hope I improved my writing! Please****give reviews on how to improve other chapters! Bye for now!**


	4. Chapter 4: The Exam

**Disclaimer: I don't own any rights to the My Hero Academia series and the One Punch Man series.**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"Flashback Talking"

'Flashback Thinking'

* * *

It's been 10 months since Saitama started training Izuku. By this point, Izuku had decent sized muscles, and...

"Ouch!"

He's in pain.

Saitama only read manga as Izuku struggled with lifting the truck as they both walked to the "Used Cars" dump.

"S-Sensei, h-how's the manga?" a sweaty Izuku, not wanting to give up from exhaustion, asked Saitama.

"It's fine. I guess. Oh, and lean a bit to the left, the luggage might hit me." Saitama said as his head shined as the supreme mirror.

"B-But sensei, if I lean a bit more, then I might lose the truck and hit the people who are watching us!"

Indeed, people were staring at the master and student. In the past, people would berate the adult for subjecting a child to labor, but when you live in a society where people who have the physcial traits of monsters, you kinda just pass it off as training, but it's still a strange sight to see.

"Ah. We're here." Saitama said in a monotone voice as usual.

Izuku promptly plopped onto the ground as Saitama grabbed the truck on top of his student's body with one hand and went to the garbage dump manager.

"Yes?" the unknown side character, who is supposed to be the garbage dump manager, asked.

With a cheerful voice that wouldn't be possible for any other old man, Saitama asked, "I'd like to sell this junk. You do pay in cash right?" as he slammed the truck onto the ground multiple times, which scattered parts of the truck all around the area.

"Yeah, sure! Here ya go!" the manger gave Saitama an envelope while in his head, he could only think, 'I hate it when guys with strength quirks come here! They keep making a mess, damn it!'

Izuku just weakly groaned as Saitama said, "Aw shucks. Not as much as I expected. Oh well, I can have a good breakfast today."

'I've witnessed his hybrid quirk for a long time now, but it still amazes me. I need to get stronger.'

"Oh right, I guess you're coming along too. Well come on, it's almost time for your exam right? You gotta eat to get stronger too you know."

'Even as an old man, he's so strong and his speech pattern is like someone who in his youth. What was he like in his prime?' At this point, Izuku was close to mumbling.

"Oi, we're eating, my treat." Saitama said while picking his nose.

"Ah! That's right! I'm coming!"

* * *

"Now, Izuku, you will embark on a journey to change your whole life to become a hero. Your path will be filled with obstacles. If you are weak-willed, you will probably give up and hang your head in shame, but if you stay strong and improve yourself, you will hang that head of yours up high. Make me proud."

Could you blame Izuku for crying?

"S-Sensei! I'll make you proud! I'll fulfill my dream and become a hero!"

"H-Hey," Saitama used his gloved right hand to pat Izuku, "y-you'll be all right ok? I didn't mean to make you cry, so please stop."

"I-I'm so sorry! Please forgi... ah. Sensei. What's that in your left hand?"

In our favorite op hero's hand, there is a book titled, "How to Give a Motivational Speech."

"U-um, nothing! Just some lame book!" he said as he hid it behind his back.

_'_Sensei usually doesn't read books, I'll check it out later.'

* * *

As Bakugou walked to UA for the exam, he saw Izuku.

'I finally found that nerd. And here too. Does he really think he's gonna get in without a quirk? I'll beat some sense into him.'

"A-Ah! Kacchan!" Izuku jumped a literal meter back.

_'_Huh? Was he always this athletic? He's been going after the bell for months now. Was he training? Ha! Like that'll help him. He's not worth my time anyway.'

As Bakugou walked past him, Izuku remembered, 'That's right, I've been training to become a hero. I'll fulfill my dream and prove that anyone can become a hero!'

As Izuku stepped forward, he tripped.

'Is this how I die?' were the only words in Izuku's mind.

The concrete cracked when Izuku fell on his face.

"Oh my goodness! I'm so sorry, I couldn't catch you! Now you're hurt! You need to get to a hospital and... huh? You're not hurt?" a certain gravity girl asked.

Indeed, Izuku only had a tiny wound on his face.

"Ah, it's alright. I must have gotten lucky, that's all! Don't beat yourself up!" a flustered and embarrassed Izuku

"W-well good luck! Hope you'll do great!"

As Uraraka turned around, she muttered, "Tsch, he's not even dizzy. I used my quirk to try to get him out of the competition, but he's fine! I'll use a bit more force on other applicants."

Meanwhile, an oblivious Izuku was waving his arms wildly, saying, "I talked to a girl!"

* * *

"Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! It's almost time! The exam site must be crowded by now!" the late Izuku only saw fewer applicants to the exam than before.

"What? I didn't know that the hero course had this few applicants."

Izuku turned around to see a tall person with glasses who looked around, all the while both of them heard murmurs.

"I heard that some people got injured on the way here."

"Yeah, their bodies looked so damaged. What happened?"

"Must have been a villain who wanted less heroes."

One Ochaco Uraraka was sweating.

'I ain't getting caught now. I ain't getting caught now. I ain't getting caught now.'

"Ah, it's that nice girl. She doesn't look well!"

'That voice. Could it be? Him?!' Uraraka was sweating upwards now.

"Are you all right? Do you need to go to the infirmary?" Izuku called out.

'It's him! Please ignore me, please ignore me!'

"Ack!" Izuku cried out as Tenya Iida pulled him and looked him dead in the eye.

"Listen here, you already caused distractions when Present Mic gave instructions. Don't cause any more."

"Hey it's that guy. Didn't he trip and fall flat on his face?" a nameless person asked.

"Yeah, it is. We already have less competition than usual, now we've got another one out! How lucky!" another one said.

Both Izuku and Uraraka thought, 'Ah they recognized me' to 'I wasn't caught' respectively.

Amongst all the chatter, a loud voice yelled, "STAAAAAART!" and everyone else stopped talking.

"WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR?! REAL BATTLES DON'T HAVE A 3, 2, 1 COUNDOWN! GO! GO! GO!"

Izuku was so surprised that when he came out of it, everyone else was already battling robots.

"Ah! Wait for me!"

As he rushed, he found a 3-pointer and destroyed it with his trained powerful fist.

Or did he?

"Ah! My hand!" he said as the robot dodged.

_'Oh yeah, I saw your attacks and it seems that every time you attack, even at the air, you get injured. Well you know that. Guess you have naturally soft bones. Try not to over do it alright?' _were the words that Izuku remembered from Saitama.

"I need to persevere, but the pain!" Izuku cried out as the robot aimed its gun at him.

"Oh no! I can't swing!" Izuku looked in terror at the robot, until a lazer hit it.

"Oh! What a poor drawback! Well we make a great team, but bye now!" a blonde applicant waved.

'I need to get more points! Where are the other robots?' Izuku spun and he saw Uraraka saying "33 points" and Iida saying "53 points"

"Oh my, I need a point!" Izuku ran around, but the only robots he saw were destroyed until...

CLANK! CLANK!

A shadow loomed over him.

As Izuku slowly turned around, he saw a robot, that had a zero painted on it, of immense size.

'W-What? That's the zero pointer?' Izuku's legs were starting to shake and he could feel all the parts of his body break out into a cold sweat.

As the robot took another step, Izuku began to run while holding his broken hand, until...

"Ahhhhhh! Help! I'm stuck!"

'Huh?' Izuku stopped.

The same nice girl he met looked crushed another a pile of rubble.

'I need to get away from here, but I can't just leave her!' Before Izuku knew it, he felt no pain in his hand and rushed towards the robot and proceeded to injure himself again by punching the robot's left leg.

As you might have guessed, a robot leg is much harder than air.

"AHHHHHH! MY HAND!" Unknown to Izuku, not only was his right hand injured, but the shock of punching metal caused all the bones in his fist to his arm to get shattered..

Still, that wasn't the least of his worries. He still had a falling robot to deal with. Too much pressure from the weight of the robot was placed on its right. Now, the robot would only fall on Izuku and not on Uraraka, since she is on his right. Wonderful.

'Oh no! What do I do, what do I do?! I know, I'll use my left hand to punch it when it's as close as possible! If it doesn't, I'll...'

Fortunately for our favorite moss-haired overthinker, Uraraka touched the robot's left leg and sent it crashing into the zero-pointer's face.

"Ain't no robot gonna keep me down till I get my cash." were the last words of Uraraka before she passed out.

Fortunately for Uraraka, Izuku didn't hear that.

"I-I need a point! I-"

"TIMES UPPPPP!" were the words that were emitted from the speakers.

Izuku promptly fainted.

* * *

"Wow! That boy with the explosive power left little to no robots for the other candidates." were the words from Midnight.

"Indeed, and there's that green haired young man and girl with the gravity quirk. What do you think All-Might san?" Nezu turned to look at All Might, whom was on his left.

All Might was glaring at the screens.

"All Might?"

* * *

Izuku received his letter a week after the exam and he opened it with dead eyes.

To his surprise, Nezu came out as a hologram.

"Hi! I'm the principal of UA! I'm here on a hologram to congratulate you for passing!While you have 0 points for attacking robots, we have rescue points for rescuing people. You achieved 60 points for rescuing a person from a falling robot. Congratulations, and welcome to you hero academia." and it turned off.

Izuku's eyes brightened and he ran to tell his mom happily. Unknown to him, he had no idea of the attention he attracted.

* * *

**A/N: I'm not dead! Also, yeah I might have added a few character changes, so I hope you liked them. Anyway, I'll be adding more in the next chapters. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I also hope that my writing improved. Please review to help make my other chapters and writing better! See you next time!** **(hopefully soon)**


End file.
